spy_dogsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova
Appearance Nova has slightly curly cream coloured fur all over her body, but has light brown fur on her ears and tail. They are scruffier than the rest of her, which is reasonably well kept. Her tail is very short compared to the other Spy Dogs'. She has blue eyes which are very unusual for her breed. She always wears her collar which is jet black with bright purple circles around it, with a purple diamond hanging from it like an I.D tag. In Bracken and Nova the Spy Dogs 2 she can be seen with dark blue bows with white spots on them on both ears. Personality Nova is very strict when it comes to playing around; if the tiniest speck of mud gets on her she completely freaks out! She is absolutely obsessed with fashion and likes to pretty herself up whenever she goes out. She often attempts to try this on Skyla to make her more 'ladylike', however, she often has to abandon these attempts as Skyla does not wish to cooperate. Overall, Nova is a bit of a hygiene freak, but is extremely brave when it comes to helping her friends; even if she can be bossy at times! Family Nova is fiercely overprotective of her younger sister Summer, and often (not on purpose, of course) leaves her out of activities that her friends are doing, leaving her fairly lonely. She tries to be a good big sister, but often screws up and leaves Summer feeling upset. When this happens she goes to the other Spy Dogs for help, which they always do. Both sisters love each other dearly, however, they do tend to get on each other's nerves; Summer is not ladylike enough for Nova, and Summer just wants to have fun with her sister which she often does not get to do. Nova, just like the other Spy Dogs, considers the Spy Squad as one big family, and loves all of them as if they were her siblings too. Collar & Powers Nova owns the collar of silver, which the Spy Dogs believe is the second-most powerful one in existence. It is extremely rare and only presents itself to someone who shows extreme bravery in tricky situations, which often are that of them risking their life. It presented itself to Nova when her and Bracken jumped off of the waterfall; evading capture from the Nip Catchers. The collar's powers are teleporting and invisibility, which prove to be extremely useful to Nova later on. Likes & Dislikes Nova loves setting the latest fashion trends and beating up villains, even if it does mean getting a little bit dirty! She absolutely hates getting dirty, as it completely messes up her fur and ruins her outfit! Goal in Life Nova's dream job in the future is to be a famous fashion designer, helping other animals with their fashion issues and finding the right outfit! She wishes to tour the world and spread the happiness that an outfit can bring. Original artwork Original artwork of Nova from Bracken and Nova the Spy Dogs 1 & 2